Shade of Blood
by Fayelle
Summary: The Dark Prophecy Death will be born and signify the beginning, Chaos will rule over peace that once prevail, Shadow of Darkness will strengthen And tear the hearts of mankind. But alas, Heroes shall be born to fight… Pls. R&R tnx minna!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE **

The candle flickered as the brass-wooden door swung open. Darkness had already laid its hand outside and the sound of pouring rain and thunder entered the silent and softly illuminated room.

A man clad in a dark cloak entered the room.

"You are late." Said a woman's voice.

The man knelt and bowed his head in front of the hooded woman sitting in the dark shadows of the room. "Pardon me Mistress, but I have brought what you have asked." He took a golden scroll inside his coat and laid it in front of the woman.

The scroll was made of golden paper with silver thread holding it in its place. The woman watched it with excitement. "Finally…" the woman murmured as she reached for the scroll its body glittering and shinning preciously. "The prophecy is now in my hands!" The woman laughed. She then started to untie it and as she opens the golden scroll, white letters started to form. She read:

Death will be born and signify the beginning,

Chaos will rule over peace that once prevail,

Shadow of Darkness will strengthen

And tear the hearts of mankind.

But alas, Heroes shall be born to fight…

But even before she finishes the scroll suddenly burst into red flames. The woman cursed as she threw the scroll and turned angrily at the man kneeling in front of her. "You!" she hissed, "You worthless Lunatic!"

The man started to back away fear painted his face. "Mistress forgive me!" he cried. "I didn't know that it was a false scroll."

"You should have made it sure! You know that only worthless humanoids like you can see the real from the false." She hissed, black fire started to appear in her right hand.

"Please Mistress I beg you! Spare I and I promise to bring the real prophecy"

The woman watched the man with narrow eyes as if trying to consider the man's plea. She contorted her face, cursed, "You dare make me a fool!", and with her black fire the man turned into ashes leaving no sign of him.

The hooded woman paced back and forth until she rested where the ashes of the scroll was. She stared at it with narrow eyes and angered expression. "Those fools won't win. Darkness will rule and I the darkest of all sorcerers will be the one to lead." Evil grin started to form her lips. "And their pitiful heroes will be dead before they can sense my evil plans. The dark prophecy will be fulfilled and signify the beginning of Ragnarok..."


	2. Shadowed Fate

**CHAPTER 1 – Shadowed Fate**

"Heal!" Tomaeto shouted as a silvery white force hit the Mummy dead. Panting and gasping for breath, she made a run through the remaining Mummies, dodging their attacks though some still caught her dress and wound her slightly. "If I'm lucky enough I would be able to get out with half of my dress! Arghh!" Tomaeto pulled her skirt from the Mummy who caught it. "Holy Light!" Tomaeto continued to run not even looking whether she has enough skirt or not. "Curse those Mummies!" In front was a white portal emitting silver waves of light. "Almost there…" she breathed and with her last strength, she threw herself to the portal and silver lights consumed her.

Tomaeto stumbled and fell flat on the floor of the Sanctuary. She groaned as she pushed herself up and rubbed her temple slightly. She blinked and squint her eyes at the bright white light that covered the chamber.

"You have finished the test of courage and proved yourself worthy." A firm but calm voice said. Tomaeto looked at the woman in front of her. Her dark green hair lay smoothly above her shoulders and her tilted grey eyes were sharp and deep. A large gold chain hung in her neck with a silver-white cross as pendant. Tomaeto stood unsteadily and bowed a little. "It seems you had a good fight in there." The woman said as her grey eyes studied Tomaeto's torn acolyte dress and bruises. Tomaeto only gave a weak smile. "Come child, your next test awaits." Without any further ado, the woman turned and walked. Tomaeto sighed and followed.

Tomaeto followed the woman into another chamber, which was more different from the last. This chamber was much brighter and she could feel the calm, serene and holy atmosphere of the room. Here, she felt safe and secure. In front was an altar with a huge crystal crucifix atop of it. A golden chalice was placed in the middle expecting for some purpose. "Mistress, what kind of exam am I going to take?" Tomaeto asked wonderingly.

"You are here to take the sacred oath Child." She said. Her eyes seemed to study Tomaeto once more that Tomaeto felt as if this woman is examining every inch of her. Tomaeto shifted her feet uneasily.

"Umm…Mistress?" Tom said in a soft voice without looking at the woman. "If I'm going to take the oath, should I not change for a better dress? I mean, isn't it that oath taking should be done –"

"No need for that child." The woman said silently. "It is not important what you wear, whether it be rags or worn-out clothes, or none if you like. As long as you take the oath seriously and according to your will." She smiled, "and besides, you are lucky enough to get out with only half of your skirt missing."

Tomaeto felt herself go red. The huge brass door of the chamber opened and a tall man clad in red-gold cloak entered. The woman bowed as the man settled in the altar. Tomaeto did the same, emulating every movement of the other.

"Rise my child." The High Priest said. His voice was low and full.

"High Priest," the woman began, "we come to the will of the Gods. I bring an acolyte to take the oath, to fulfill her pledge, and to serve."

The High Priest gaze intently at Tomaeto. "Very well. Child, I ask you to come near."

Tomaeto went to the altar and sank to her knees as the High Priest blesses her. Then he started to read the oaths and Tomaeto only replied. She felt every word from the oath as if breaking it would mean her life. After taking the oath, the High Priest took the chalice and emptied its contents on Tomaeto.

"You are now pledged to the Church and to the Gods. Tomaeto, you are tied to us now, and forever will be…"

oooooooooo

The sun blazed in the cloudless sky of Morroc. The desert outside the city seemed to grow hotter and damp. A black-clad figure staggered through the wasteland, its cloak whipping as the dry wind blew. "Changes…," the figure murmured absently as it entered the city.

oooooooooo

"You made it! You made it! Tomaeto is now a Priestess! Hurray!" A Novice with red-gold curls and dark green eyes cheered while throwing flower petals at Tomaeto.

Tomaeto giggled, "Thank you Moirelle."

They sat at the lounge of a small hut in the village of Payon. A fresh and cool air blew in spite of the high sun blazing in the cloudless sky.

"You know what?" Moirelle said as she drops at Tomaeto's side. "Next week I'll be starting with my Archer Test!" her eyes beaming with excitement.

"That's great! I know you'll be the best archer in Midgard."

"Sure is!" Moirelle laughed.

"It's good to see you Tomoe." A smooth and soft voice said.

Tomaeto turned and frowned at the woman standing near the door. "Are you not getting cold with that dress Mistress Alyriah? I think it would be better if you put something atop of it." She said hopefully.

Alyriah laughed melodiously. "My dear Tomoe, you haven't changed. And it seems that you've become more conservative." Alyriah moved with grace like any Dancer. She was beautiful with her short golden hair and blue-green eyes that radiates calmness and at the same time firmness. She looked very young for her age, with only the touch of maturity to complete her beauty.

Moirelle sighed and said, "I already told her that but she wouldn't listen. She keeps on saying that that's what Dancers wear and it's their classification. Duh?"

"Daughter, someday you'll also be wearing one of these." Alyriah said as she sat on the other side of Tomaeto.

"No I will not! I would be a Huntress and not a Dancer." She said defensively

Alyriah sighed. "Very well, I won't argue. Nevertheless, I do hope that you'll change your mind somehow. And by the way, your friend Rhuina was looking for you."

Moirelle jumps up as if something hit her. "I forgot! We're supposed to hunt in the cave! If you'll excuse me Tom, Mother." She said and ran outside.

"Be careful!" Tomaeto shouted.

"I will! Thanks!" Moirelle shouted back

Alyriah sighed, "My little girl is growing up."

"Umm, Mistress Alyriah, where is Master Renn? I haven't seen him for a week."

"What? Oh, he's in Geffen right now. You know Wizard stuff." Alyriah said absently. "So tell me, how's being a Priestess?"

Tomaeto blush a little. "Well, it's fine, though I need to go back to the Sanctuary to learn the new skills. And I'm worried that I might have a hard time with it."

"I see. Well I know you can do it child. You're still young and your brain works better than oldies like them!"

"Thanks." Tomaeto smiled.

"Oh by the way, before I forget. Stay here I'll just get something." Alyriah stood and went inside. Tomaeto wondered as she listened to the CRASH and TONK upstairs. She was wondering whether to see what's happening or stay put. It wasn't long when Alyriah appeared with dust in her hair and a long thin parcel in her hand. "Geez, I didn't know how dusty it was." She said more to herself as she brushed off dust in her silk dress.

"Is that a wand Mistress?" Tomaeto said staring at the long staff-like parcel Alyriah held.

Alyriah sat and held it to Tomaeto. "It's yours. Take it as our gift for you being a Priestess." She smiled.

"But…"

"Take it. It's the least we can give and it will help you a lot. It is Renn's when he was still a Mage and he would be glad to give it to you." Alyriah said smiling motherly at Tomaeto.

Tomaeto slowly took the parcel and unwrap it. She gaped at the wand impressively, running her hand at its slender golden-brown handle about 3 ft long and starring at the silver goat at its head.

"Wand of Occult." She whispered. "But Mistress…" she turned to Alyriah but Alyriah held her hand to silence her.

"Take it child." She said still smiling.

Tomaeto smiled and bowed slightly. "I thank you Mistress."

"Sheez, it's nothing!" She said waving her hand impatiently. "And by the way, I'm inviting you to come over tonight for dinner. Don't say no! I want to complete the family tonight." Her motherly smile never left and it grew warmer.

Tomaeto smiled back, "I'd love too. I'll come." After a few talks, Tomaeto decided to leave for Prontera promising that she'll return for dinner. Entering her made portal a small feeling touched her. A soft voice telling her that she should be there…that she should be on time…

The small hut vanished as the white portal consumed her.

oooooooooo

Tomaeto made her way to the Sanctuary thinking of what would she do in case she had a hard time with the new skills. "I can do this!" she said to herself. "I will learn! That I swear!" She said her fist clenched upward and fire shooting out from her eyes.

"That is nice to hear." A male voice said.

Tomaeto turned and saw a Priest smiling at her amusedly. "Master!" Tomaeto said blushing. She was turning as red as a Tomato.

"I'm glad that I have a student who's willing and determined to learn."

They went to the chamber where most new Priest and Priestess are gathered. The Priest gave them instructions and explained them the advantages and disadvantages of certain skills, where and when to use it and its most effective use. Before dismissing them, he gave them a list of skills they need to practice and some pointers. Tomaeto browse at her list and frowned as she reached the bottom.

"Are there any questions?" the Priest asked.

A young priestess with bluish hair raised her hand. "Sir, is this all the skills we need to learn?"

The Priest smiled "I know that you are all determined to learn, but I didn't know that having 10 skills to practice is still deficient for you." His tone was somehow amused. "Yes, that is all." He added shortly.

"Are you sure? Because how come Resurrection is not included?"

The Priest was silent of a moment his gaze became serious as he watched every person in the room. Tomaeto felt a sudden intense in the atmosphere. Even the Priestess looked doubtful.

After a moment of silence, the Priest said in a serious and solid tone. "As a Priest and Priestess you should know that Life is respected as well as Death." His eyes dangerously shine. Tomaeto felt a sweat trickled in her forehead. "Resurrection is a long forbidden Talent that we are not supposed to learn anymore, for it is against our oath. You, as a Priest should have known that." There was silence. Tomaeto shifted her feet uneasily. Then her Master suddenly sighed and said in a casual tone, "I didn't mean to frighten you child. I just didn't expect to hear it from a newbie this early."

_A newbie?_ Tomaeto stared at her master.

"Forgive me Master for stepping on something I should not." The Priestess said bowing her head.

"Oh nonsense! It actually proves that you are all interested." The Priest said waving his hand impatiently. The atmosphere seemed to be lighter. "You just remember that what happens to each and every one of us is according to the pattern led by the Gods, and that we shouldn't mess with it. We Priests are given the power to improve that pattern and not to alter destiny."

Tomaeto didn't quite understand. "I didn't expect that being a Priestess is such a great responsibility." She murmured. She gazes up at the large clock on the wall and gasp. "Oh my! I'm already late!" She hurried outside the Sanctuary and searched for a vacant place. "This will do." She said as she spotted a dim lit place beside the Sanctuary. She took her pouch, took a bluish gem about the size of her palm, and held it near her chest. "Warp –!" someone knocked her from behind making her fall and the gem flying to the ground. "What the –?" she turned in time to see a boy in thief's clothes took the gem as well as her pouch and ran off. "Wait!" Tomaeto shouted as she hurriedly stood and followed the thief.

It was getting darker and getting hard for her to see. The thief ran swiftly through the crowd as if hiding through people. "Agi Up!" Tomaeto then run for the boy almost catching up. However, the boy seemed to run faster and he dodged at passing people incredibly. The boy turned to a dark alley, which was almost empty. Tomaeto slowed and walked cautiously. "Humph! You know it's not right to steal from people." She said through the darkness. Silence fell…. Then holding her palm close and chanting a spell, a blue sphere began to circle around Tomaeto casting light at the dark place. The boy gasped as he suddenly appeared. He frowned, cursed, and started to run again. "You won't escape me!" Tomaeto said as she casts another spell. The boy then slowed down until he moves as if the earth's gravity was ten times heavier. Tomaeto grabbed the boy at the back. He kept on struggling but with the spell on him, he seemed to be walking on the moon.

"Give it back and I'll forgive what you have done." She said firmly.

"Get off me! Get off me you old witch!"

"Would you like to be handed to the guards and be imprisoned?" Tomaeto said as if she didn't hear anything. The boy didn't answer but he stopped struggling. He just frowned and stared heatedly at the ground. Tomaeto gaze at him intently. _This boy is no older than 12_. She thought. "What is your name?"

"Why would I give my name to you?" he said stubbornly. Tomaeto raised an eyebrow and held the boy more tightly. "Sojen! My name is Sojen!" the boy answered as he struggled from Tomaeto's grip.

"Where are your parents?" She asked still holding him tight. The boy just frowned and looked away. Tomaeto again raised an eyebrow. "I better go and see them to tell them about –"

"That won't matter anymore!" Sojen shouted. His eyes flared with hatred and sorrow that Tomaeto felt a great loss. She sighed and let him go. Sojen stumble a little and straighten to stare back at Tomaeto.

"Alright. I won't take it back. It's all yours." Tomaeto said softly. Sojen stared at her questioningly as if she has other things in mind. "But promise me that you won't do it again."

Sojen jerked his head and started to leave. "Ouch!" Sojen shouted clamping the back of his head tightly. "Why did you do that for!"

"Promise me first that you'll NEVER steal again." Tomaeto's fist raised and anger sparks popping out of her forehead.

"What if I don't? You going to grab me again and –" He jumped as Tomaeto launched and grabbed him by the head pinning him at her side and started ruffling vigorously his hair. "Aaarrrgghh!"

"You are the silliest boy I've ever met!" Tomaeto said as she let him go.

"Why you…" Sojen stopped as she saw Tomaeto's soft and warm gaze.

"I don't want you to be a worthless young man. Promise me that you'll never do that again."

Sojen frowned and as if dreading what Tomaeto would do next. He mumbled, "I promise."

Tomaeto sighed. "Very well then. But once I found out that you repeated it again…"

"I won't!" Sojen cut off. "I keep my promises." He said lowering his gaze. "Hmp…women!" he whispered too softly for Tomaeto to catch.

Tomaeto smiled. Then thinking she added, "If ever you don't have anywhere to go, or you need help or something, look for me in the Sanctuary." She turned and glanced back at Sojen who was now sitting and absently looking at the ground. She walked out of the alley feeling sorry for the young man.

The moon was high with mist of clouds covering its radiant light. Silence filled the place where Tomaeto appeared. She was just outside the small town of Payon. Only a few walks to the main city. She hurried her steps hoping that she wasn't that late. _Geez, it's almost 7:30! I hope I'm not late!_ As she came near the city, an eerie feeling touched her. She could sense something different…something vile…

She gazes intently at the city of Payon from a distance, and it seemed different. Normally, Payon was full of lights and soft music during the night. People were always busy and you can hear arrows shooting from the training ground. However, tonight was different. Payon lay in stillness and it seemed as if shadow had swallowed it. With a touch of panic, Tomaeto hurried to the city and stared. The air seemed to vanish from Tomaeto's lungs and her stomach turned as if she wanted to be sick.. "No…" she breathed as she stared at the mass grave in front of her. Dead lay everywhere. Young, old, women, children, every job.

She slowly stepped inside looking at the bodies bathing with their own blood. She went and looked for someone who was still alive but failed. She went north to see if Alyriah and Moirelle are still ok. She dreads what she will see. She hopes that they were able to leave, that they are not included in this mass grave.

As she searched the dead, she came near the cave and stopped. Her heart became tight at the sight of Alyriah lying on the ground, blood all over her body. Only a few feet away from her was Renn, blood covers his dead body as well. Tomaeto hurried near Alyriah and cradled her in her arms. "Mistress…please…" she whispered tears forming in her eyes. Alyriah suddenly moved and murmured faintly, "Moirelle…" Tomaeto gasp and hurriedly place her palm at Alyriah. A green light of aura started to flow from Tomaeto's hand towards the fallen body of Alyriah. But even before it was completed, a sudden rush of great force hit Tomaeto on the right arm making her fly and hit a tree hard enough. She gasps for breath as she fell on the ground. Her view became blurry and her mind seemed to cloud. That hit made her weak, too weak to move. She could hear a tinkling bell coming near. She tried to push herself up but only grunted as she felt her broken arm. Slowly she raised her head and squint at the figure coming nearer. The bell came closer. There was only enough time for Tomaeto to cast Teleport before a huge bell-like weapon came pelting towards her.

Tomaeto appeared on the bridge of Payon, and as she staggered to stand up, she lost her balance and fell off splashing on the cold river. She was able to feel its cold – icy water before everything went to complete darkness.

oooooooooo


	3. Pains of the Past

**CHAPTER 2 – Pains of the Past**

The cold night breeze of the desert awakens the Assassin Reewa from her sleep. She felt something vile and threatening starting to creep the gloomy night.

"It is time." She murmured mysteriously.

Clad in her black cloak she left her tent and strode the empty street of Morroc towards the Great Pyramid.

oooooooooo

Cupping his hand in the cold river, Galad, a Knight from the capital drank the cold water and tried to splash some in his face. It was almost dawn, the sky getting lighter and the animals are starting to wake. He gazes up and saw a flock of white birds crossing the almost bluish sky.

"Such death is a curse." He whispered as he reminisce a sad experience.

Sighing he got up, buckled his sword and headed back to the forest where he left his Peco-Peco. As he made his way to the forest, something from the side of his eye caught his attention. He stopped and squinted as he tried to make out what he was seeing. It was like a woman lying unconsciously. He hurried down the riverbank and saw a young woman with golden hair lay motionless on the stony ground. Torn priestess dress and bruises covers her.

oooooooooo

Reewa cut her way through the third level of the Pyramid. Killing Mummies and Drainilar in a second. Her blue eyes glinted dangerously as any Assassins and her moves are like lightning in speed. No one besides her is in the Pyramid. From the first level up to where she is, she hasn't seen any adventurers or parties roaming the Pyramid. It would not be a surprise for since last month something terrible began to happen.

_FLASHBACK_

"We will send a troop to the Pyramid to find what kind of evil threatens its walls." The Chief Assassin said to a three groups of skilled Sins. Reewa who was not included listened at the back her eyes lingering on a brown – haired Assassin who stood at the front of the first group. "Many adventurers are said to be missing and doesn't return after they entered the Pyramid. And the monsters inside are getting more aggressive and threatening. As part of our territory, we must ensure its safety." The Chief Assassin paused then, he turned to the brown haired Assassin. "Your group was chosen to lead and investigate. I give the trust of the guild that you will bring us back good information. Your journey will start tomorrow morning." The Assassin only gave a tight nod in recognition. And with that, the Chief Assassin dismissed them.

While discussing, Reewa approached the brown-haired Sin. "Khrizlle." Reewa called.

The short brown haired Assassin turned to Reewa; his deep green eyes soften at the sight of her. "Reewa, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We need to talk." She whispered.

Khrizlle turned to his party who was silent and was waiting for him. Then he turned back to Reewa. "I still need to finish our meeting. I'll just meet you after." He said hoping that Reewa won't be offended.

"Include me in your party. I want to help." Reewa said hurriedly.

Khrizlle stared at her for a moment and sighed, "You know you can't. You are bound to protect this temple."

"But you need all the help you can get. You don't know what is waiting for you in that place. You could…"

Khrizlle patted her cheek and smiled, "You don't have to worry. We can handle everything."

Reewa stared at him. She and Khrizlle are close friends that she wouldn't want anything to happen to him. He was the one who helped her become an Assassin and was always by her side. Now that his life is at risk, she couldn't let him go.

Khrizlle saw the stubbornness in Reewa's eyes and knew that his friend won't give up. "Don't you trust us?" he asked silently. Reewa lowered her gaze. "You know that we are not easy meat." He joked hoping to lighten things up. "We can handle this. Don't you worry. Now I think it is better if you go back to your place." He smiled and returned to his group.

Reewa stared at his back. She knew that her friend can handle it, but something is bothering her. A fear she couldn't explain and an anxiety she never felt before.

_END_

She halts at the portal that leads to the upper most part of the Pyramid. "He must be killed. This is the only way." She thought and she took a step towards the portal.

The place was empty. Silence ruled and an eerie atmosphere surrounded the place. Her footsteps echoed as she made her way to the north side of the place. Then a slithering noise started to envelope the place. It seemed as if large snakes lurk the dark walls of the Pyramid. An unpleasant smell also began to cover the place and an eerie sound started to echo. Reewa watched the place warily. Her eyes narrowed as large snake like figure began to appear from the columns of the Pyramid. And green decaying hands started to emerge from the ground. Reewa then readied herself for battle.

It was a long fight. As she advances, she killed the monsters with her Jamahadar. With her fast dodges and cunning ability, she was able to survive a group of Isis and Ghoul that attacked her.

A cloud of purple smoke started to scatter that poisoned the Isis and Ghoul making them easy to kill. But as her opponents die, more and more started to turn up.

"Sonic Blow!" Eight cut of her Jamahadar killed the remaining Isis. And with the last Isis, everything lay in stillness.

A clap was suddenly heard and Reewa looked back in time to see a Rouge coming out of the shadows.

"I can say that that was a very nice fight for a woman." He said his dark eyes glinting evilly. A mocking smile curves his lips.

"Xienn the Marauder of Life." Reewa murmured.

"So you know me. Am I that famous?" Xienn snickered. Reewa prepared again, her Jamahadar ready to kill. "Did you come to challenge me just like those pitiful worthless Assassins you sent before?" he advances to have a good look of Reewa. He smiled evilly.

"What did you do to them?" Reewa asked as she felt anger inside her.

"Don't be mad. It is not nice to see a beautiful face like yours in an angered expression." He said as he advances more.

"Where are they?" Reewa stared at Xienn with hatred that she wanted to kill him immediately, but she has to be careful. A soldier of the Dark is not easy to kill and she must not let anger rule over her.

"It is useless to ask that question. You won't find them anyway." Xienn laughed. "But don't you worry you'll soon follow them."

Reewa narrowed her eyes.

"I like the way you stare. Very dangerous and I can see something that is similar to ours."

Reewa launched and attacked Xienn giving him her fast blows but the Rouge dodges her attacks with ease. "Don't you compare me with your lot." She said as she made another blow.

Xienn was able to avoid it but a small deep cut on his right cheek didn't escape him. He smiled and touched the blood that started to flow. "This is going to be exciting." And he suddenly vanished.

oooooooooo

Tomaeto woke with a start her mind was spinning that she clamped her hands to hold it. She couldn't remember what happened. As her head stopped spinning, she gazed at her surroundings and wondered where she was. She was lying on a soft bed with warm blankets. A small window tells her that it's almost afternoon. She got up and looked outside the window. Soft breeze touched her pale face and the scent tells her that she was in Payon.

"Payon…" Something struck her mind that she clasped her head as if not wanting to remember what happened.

The door of her room suddenly opened. Tomaeto turned and saw a handsome Priest with long fair colored hair and dark blue eyes.

"Oh." The Priest said as if he wasn't expecting to see Tomaeto already awake. "Umm…you're awake. Are you feeling alright?" he asked as he entered.

Tomaeto straightened up. "Yes, I am. Are you the one who brought me here?" She asked softly.

"My party mate and I brought you here. We found you down river. Are you sure, you're ok? I think you better have some more rest." He said as he noticed Tomaeto's pale complexion.

"I'm fine. I thank you for your kindness." She said bowing slightly.

"It's nothing. We are happy to help." He smiled. "Umm…do you mind if I ask you your name? I think it would be better if we know where you come from."

Tomaeto was silent for a while then she said. "My name is Tomaeto." She gave a weak smile.

"Hmm…Tomaeto, nice name. I'm Rhys and the Knight who found you is Galad. You'll meet him later." He stood beside Tomaeto by the window and watched the silent surroundings of Payon. "Galad found you down river unconscious and wounded. He brought you in our camp and I healed your wounds but…" he hesitated before he continued, "there is something I cannot heal." He stopped and watched Tomaeto with great concern. He waited for her to speak and tell him what happened but Tomaeto kept her words to herself.

Sighing Rhys asked, "Do you need anything?" Tomaeto just shook her head. "Umm…well, if you need something, just call me." He smiled but Tomaeto wasn't looking at him. She seemed to be in deep thought. Rhys sighed again. "Alright, I'll leave you now so you can rest." He walked and placed a clean cloth in Tomaeto's bed. "I'll just leave your new dress here."

"Thank you." Tomaeto said softly. Rhys gave a slight nod and with a last look, he left.

From the window, Tomaeto gaze at the quiet surroundings. Everything seems normal and as if, nothing happened. Tears started to form in her eyes as she feels the soft breeze of Payon. "Nothing is the same anymore." She whispered. "I let them die…"and slowly she sank in her knees and cried silently with her heart.

oooooooooo

Blade clashes with blade as Reewa fought her enemy. Wounded and staggering she prepared again as her enemy once again vanished. He kept on using Backstab and Intimidate that Reewa was having a hard time finding him.

"I wouldn't fight anymore if I were you." The Rouge mocked. His voice echoed through the place.

"I won't give up. This fight is not over yet." Reewa thought her eyes shinning like fire. Then she put her Jamahadar down and felt her enemy's presence.

"That's better. Give up for it is the end for you." He laughed and as he approached Reewa, swinging his blade, a sudden rush of thick blade hit him at the center. Reewa was able to shield herself from the attack and buried her left Jamahadar in her enemy. "How…did…you…" The Rouge backed away blood running from his front.

"It is not only the eyes that can see." She said flatly. And with her last strength, she slashed her enemy. The Rouge screamed with fury as he turned to black smoke. "It is finished." Reewa whispered.

oooooooooo

A purple tongue of fire flicked and snapped dead. The dark chamber where the Sorceress sat in her throne was full of different colors of fire. Each tongue of fire represents one of her followers.

"That useless Rouge, defeated by a puny little Assassin." She hissed and she took another fire. "Awaken and serve."

The bluish fire suddenly began to twist and roll vigorously and a woman with long blue hair and red tilted eyes appeared. "Order and I obey Great Mistress of the Dark."

"I want you to find those heroes of the prophecy and kill them. Do not return unless they are all dead."

The woman bowed and suddenly she vanished.

"They cannot stop me. I will rule this world! And it will be soon…" She laughed her voice echoing through the chamber.

oooooooooo


	4. New Party

**CHAPTER 3 – New Party**

The afternoon sun set its golden rays at the small hut of Payon. Galad, the Knight from the capital sat outside while starring at the green horizon. From afar, he can see the golden-haired Priestess standing near the river.

"Is she alright?" Galad asked as the Priest Rhys approached him.

"I guess." Rhys answered silently. He too was looking at the lone Priestess.

…silence…

"What are we going to do with her?" said Rhys as he turned to the dark haired Knight. Galad just stared at the horizon. Sighing he stood up and gave the Priest an odd smile before he went inside. Rhys sighed at Galad's reaction, "I think something will happen." sighing again, he followed him inside.

Tomaeto stood near the river holding freshly picked flowers. The soft breeze fan her long golden hair that she kept braided and her eyes were dry and tired of crying.

"May you all find peace in the hands of the Gods." She murmured then she threw the flowers to the river. She watched as the flowers were slowly washed by the silent river. "I will avenge your death." Hatred and anger burned in her hazel-colored eyes as she decided. Turning she went back to the hut and prepared herself.

oooooooooo

The stew was boiling and the roast meat was already finished. Wearing an apron and a chef hat, the fair-haired Priest peeked from the kitchen with a wondering look at Galad.

"Hmm… Did you eat all the apples?" he asked.

Galad was silently sharpening the blade of his sword. "No. Why would I?" he said absently.

"I was just asking. All the apples I bought yesterday are gone. I wonder who…" Rhys thought for a moment then gave himself a shake. "O well… Hey, Galad! I think you should call Priestess Tomaeto. This will be served in a few minutes."

Galad who was already sheathing his sword glanced at the Priest as if daring him.

Rhys shrugged, "I'm cooking!"

Galad rolled his eyes. He stood but halted at the foot of the stairs as he saw Tomaeto coming down. The Priestess was surprised to see the Knight. They starred fixedly at one another.

Rhys peeked and saw Tomaeto and Galad starring at each other. "Umm…Tomaeto this is Galad. The Knight who found you." He introduced.

Taking her eyes off him, Tomaeto bowed. "I am pleased to meet you. And I thank you for saving my life. How can I repay you?"

Galad just gaze at her, his grayish eyes narrowed. Turning his back, he returned to the table without any word that it made Tomaeto a little irritated. _Not answering and ignoring her._

Rhys blinked and starred flatly at Galad. Shaking his head, he turned to Tomaeto. "Dinner is served. You can sit down and…" he noticed that Tomaeto was fully clothed. "Are you planning to leave?"

Tomaeto bowed again. "You had been so kind and I wish that the grace of the Gods be with you and secure your safety." She looked at them and continued, "But as for now, yes, I am leaving."

"Where are you going? And at this hour?" The Priest asked.

"I… I want to find the one who cause of the death of my family and avenge them. And I intend not to waste time." Her eyes shine with deep hatred and sorrow.

Rhys was shaken by the tone of her voice. "But you're not that well enough. And why don't you leave it to the Pronteran Knights. It is not our duty to take revenge."

"I don't trust the Knights of the Capital." She glances at Galad. The Knight didn't stir. He just sat there silently as if nothing exists. "Because if they can," Tomaeto continued. "they should have acted since that very day."

"But…" Rhys tried to persuade her to stay but Tomaeto had already decided and no one can stop her.

Tomaeto was about to leave when Galad suddenly spoke.

"Why do you want to avenge your family, Priestess Tomaeto?"

Tomaeto turned to him a little startled at the sudden address. "You know that the whole of Payon was attacked and everyone was killed including my family. They were killed without mercy…" she pauses as her eyes started to burn with tears.

"So you're planning to _kill_ the one responsible for their death?"

"As a Priest I dare not try to take life, but I will make sure that they will pay for their evil actions. And killing them may not be enough for what they had done." She said firmly, her eyes fixed on the Knight's deep grayish eyes.

Galad smirked. "And where do you plan to look for the culprit?"

The blonde Priestess didn't answer. She just looks at him stubbornly.

"I see. So you don't know where to look. You're just going to waste your time looking for something you can't find."

"I can find them." She obstinately answered.

"And do you have any idea who to look for?"

"I … I … yes!" she finished. She seemed to be boiling inside.

"I didn't know that there are stupid and stubborn Priests. I guess the Sanctuary is not training its Acolytes very well."

"How dare you!" Tom murmured angrily.

Rhys was watching the two with a worried face. "Now calm down you two." He said nervously. Galad had never been like this before and the Priestess is really seemed to be truly irritated.

"You said you want to repay us didn't you? Then I'll give you a choice. Either join our party and help us in our task or leave and owe that debt forever."

Rhys blinked. Tomaeto stared in disbelief. "Why do you want me to join your party? You already have a support." She said pointing at Rhys.

"There are only two of us and we need all the support we can get. It is not that Rhys here is not enough but it is better to have two than one."

This time Tomaeto sneered. "A Knight that needs two baby-sitters to survive."

Galad just stared at her his ardent eyes fixed on the Priestess. "Think whatever you want to think but consider what I am offering you."

The Priestess frowned. She wondered what task they are up to that this awful Knight needs two support Priests.

"And," Galad added, "You might find what you are looking for if you join." He turned and left, leaving a confused Priestess.

ooooooooooo

_A child clad in an archer's garb, stood at the middle of a dark cave. Her blank silver-grey eyes illuminate the lustrous light that comes from a red crystal floating in front of her._

"_Such beauty and light…" she murmured as she cupped the gem in her small hands. "No one can take you away from me. You're mine." _

_A soft sound of a bell rang at the background and a golden figure appeared behind the red-haired lass. _

"_You're back." The girl whispered without looking at the figure. She kept on mesmerizing the red stone. "Will you help me in protecting my precious?" she asked. Her face glowed as the gem started to pulse. She was only answered by a soft tinkling of bell and a misty laugh that echoed through the cave. The girl smiled contentedly._

Tomaeto opened her eyes. It was still dim and the cold breeze tells her that it is dawn. Turning to her side and covering herself more of her thick blanket, she tried to remember her dream.

"A weird dream." She mumbled wearily. She couldn't recall everything but the girl in her dream seemed to be familiar and the bell…

A knock from the door cut her thoughts. She quickly sat up as the wooden door banged open.

"Get ready. We're leaving in 5 minutes." Galad stood at the doorway wearing his heavy silver armor. A sword buckled at his left and it seems as if he's going to war.

"Where are we going?" Tomaeto frowned. "And who told you that you can enter my room without my permission?"

"This is no time for formalities. We want to see you downstairs in 5 minutes. So you better get moving." He left and closed the door.

Tomaeto stared. She couldn't believe the nerve of that Knight. She couldn't understand why she accepted that awful Knight's offer. Three days ago when she accepted the Knight's offer to join their party. And three days ago, he and Rhys kept on going back and forth to the cave without telling her what they are doing. Or what they are planning. They just left her to do the cooking! Now he will order her at this early hour to get ready in 5 minutes. This made Tomaeto's color rise. _This is the worst party I ever had._ She thought.

oooooooooo

Galad and Rhys waited for the golden-haired Priestess. Rhys silently sat at the table sipping his tea while Galad blankly walked back and forth as if in deep thought.

"Women are so slow." He murmured flatly.

Rhys glanced from the rim of his cup and smiled amusedly. "Women always want to look nice and pretty in front of others. As if you don't know them well…" Galad glared at him. "I was just jesting!" Rhys said waving his hand impatiently. "Don't be too serious. And besides, I told you to tell her yesterday so…" he stopped as he saw Tomaeto coming down the stairs.

Galad halted and faced Tomaeto. His face doesn't implore any expression but his eyes were sharp and angered. "Next time I tell you to come down in 5 minutes, you mustn't be late. Time is very precious and we cannot afford to waste time for your morning rituals." Tomaeto raised an eyebrow. Galad stared fixedly at her and without any more word he head towards the door.

"Are you not going to let me have my breakfast?" Tomaeto said suddenly. The dark haired Knight looked at her without any expression. Tomaeto hated his expressionless face. You can't determine what he's thinking about you. The Priestess jerked her head, took a cup of tea, and sat.

Galad's eyes narrowed. "You are wasting our time."

"Really? I didn't know." Tomaeto said sarcastically.

"Why are you being stubborn? A real Priest doesn't act that way. You're only showing how childish you are."

Tomaeto seemed not to hear. She just silently sips her tea. Rhys watched her uneasily.

"As a Priest you should do what you promised… to help us in our task." Galad added.

Tomaeto stared at him. "Help in your task?" she placed her cup down anger and irritation flooding her veins. "Do you think I can help when I don't even know a single thing?" Galad glanced at Rhys who silently shook his head. "Did you even bother to inform me what task are you two up to? Did you even tell me where you had come from? Or who had sent you? Did you? NO! You just simply threaten me to join your party and made me a cook for three days! While the two of you leave to do something, you didn't even bother to tell me! Again! Now you're telling me that I'm supposed to help in a clueless task. With you entering my room and ordering me as if, I'm your servant! I know that I owe my life to you but you have no right to do this to me Galad!" Tomaeto finished. She was breathing hard and was already standing. She didn't realize that she was already shouting.

Rhys stared with wide eyes. He never thought that a fine looking Priestess like her is very dangerous when angered. He had not seen a Priest with a temper like her.

Galad only watched her, his head tilted to his side. "You're much prettier when you're angry."

Rhys jerked his head to Galad and gaze at him as if seeing him for the first time.

Shivering and turning red, the boiling irritation Tomaeto kept exploded. Fire shooting from her eyes and veins popping in her head. Fanged teeth appeared as she shouted, "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO BE PART OF THIS PARTY! FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO ANNOY!" clasping her hands she casts Teleport but Galad suddenly spoke in a taunting manner.

"Go then and break your oath. You will forever hold that in your conscience."

Tomaeto watched him surprised. Galad is blackmailing her. _What a nerve! _"So you're going to use that against me?"

"I'm sorry but I have to, if that is the only way to make you stay. But I promise to tell you everything at the right time. We just need all the support we can get."

"And when is that?" Tomaeto frowned.

"When the place is safer you'll know." Tomaeto puffed her cheeks and frowned at the Knight. Galad only stared. "As for now I think we should all go. We've wasted enough time." He turned to Rhys who gave a tight nod.

oooooooooo

_A Knight and a Priest journeying together for what reason?_ Tomaeto thought as she watched the two. They journeyed their way towards the north of Payon, with Galad leading the party, followed by Rhys and Tomaeto bringing up the rear. Galad, a tall and muscular Knight. His grayish eyes were always sharp and firm. His stone-like face doesn't convey any emotions but what Tomaeto can see is that there's a hidden character behind that hard mask. And in spite of his serious appearance, he's handsome at some point. With his spiky dark hair falling elegantly at his face and grey eyes, women will not think twice to be with this man. But as for Tomaeto, he's nothing but an arrogant worthless Knight. Tomaeto glared at the Knight and stuck her tongue out. Not noticing that the Priest was looking amusedly at her. Tomaeto colored and blushed. She looked down to hide it and wished that Rhys would look away. What would he think? As a Priestess, she's not supposed to do such things. But what can she do? That awful Knight already ruined her temper. Rhys smiled before he turns back to Galad. His long fair-colored hair that hung loosely above his waist flowed smoothly as he walked. His blue eyes are like deep whirlpools of water. Galad is a head taller than Rhys is, but the Priest is certainly more handsome and charming than the Knight.

"We're here." Galad stopped in front of the cave. His ardent eyes watching the cave warily.

"What are we going to do in there?" Asked Tomaeto.

"You will support me and Rhys in case something happen. Just don't let your guard down."

"Are you not going to tell me **_what are we going to do in there_**?" Tomaeto emphasized. "Because it seems you are sending your soldier without any weapons or armors."

Galad turned and stared as if trying to consider her words. "You know how to support don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then just do what you are told and no more questions." With that, Galad entered the cave followed by Rhys who gave Tomaeto a slight smile.

The golden-haired priestess glared angrily at the two especially at the Knight. Stomping off, she followed next.

It was dark and quiet. Aside from the three of them, no one seemed to be around. The air was moist and the smell of decay somehow stalks the walls of the cave. Tomaeto wrinkled her nose.

"Sheez, this place stinks. The last time I came here it was still ok, I wonder what happened?" she murmured.

Then a soft sound started to echo from both side of the cave – an eerie and ghostly sound. The smell grew stronger that Tomaeto wanted to be sick.

"Zombies…" Rhys whispered as he watches warily.

Then one by one, zombies started to emerge from the ground, enveloping the cave with ghostly sound and decayed smell.

Tomaeto rolled her eyes. "Oh, I hate zombies." Clasping her hands, a small white sphere began to appear between her palms and it immediately killed the zombie in front of her.

Galad was already killing dozens of zombies. As he thrust his sword to the ground, fire bursts from the earth killing his opponents that surround him. Rhys somehow uses Sanctuary that also kills the undead that enters the holy sphere.

"Magnificant!" Tomaeto casts and the drained power from her started to return once more.

"They're too many…" Rhys said as he shot his own Holy light at a zombie.

"I think they already know we're here." Galad murmured. "We must hurry."

"Who?" Tomaeto asked confusedly but Galad didn't pay any attention to her. The Priestess wanted to spank the bloody Knight with her wand. _I'll turn you to a zombie if I could!_

"Turn Undead!" A magical force hit three zombies dead. Rhys also casts Magnificant to speed up the recovery of his lost power.

"The two of you, follow me!" Galad shouted amidst the chaos as he runs towards the north part of the cave.

The two Priests followed him as more and more zombies appeared.

oooooooooo


End file.
